


Year

by jerryxing



Category: Pearl Jam, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cheddie - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerryxing/pseuds/jerryxing
Summary: A veces año nuevo significa un nuevo comienzo.
Relationships: Chris Cornell/Eddie Vedder
Kudos: 7





	Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta es la primera que escribí desde que me empezó a gustar el Cheddie. Se que no hay muchas ff de ellos dos en español, pero quería intentarlo publicándolo aquí como en mi cuenta de wattpad (@/_stoney). También gracias a los leyeron los anteriores <3

Solo por esta vez, Chris decide asistir a la fiesta de fin de año hecha por la tienda de instrumentos donde trabaja. Habitualmente esos días él los pasaba en casa, junto a su madre y a sus hermanos, intentando animar la pequeña cena que realizaban todos los años. Pero esta vez su madre decidió realizar un pequeño viaje, por lo que no le quedaba otra opción que hacer acto de presencia en la fiesta que harían en la casa del gerente. Quería evitar estar solo o en la casa de uno de sus hermanos, cuidando de sus sobrinos.

Con una botella de uno de los mejores vinos y algunas cosas que le pidieron, toca el timbre de la puerta principal esperando que abran rápido porque el frio invernal se esta colando en su huesos, enrojeciendo su nariz y congelando su rostro. Él solo lleva una remera, una camisa a cuadros y una chaqueta de cuero, afortunadamente lleva pantalones largos y las botas, que ayudaban a que sus pies se mantengan cálidos. 

Quien abre la puerta no es nadie que el más nuevo empleado de la tienda, tiene una sonrisa en los labios y un bonete, con un 1989 en la punta, en la cabeza. 

Eddie Vedder.

Era uno de los últimos empleados que había ingresado en los últimos 6 meses. Tenía alrededor de 20 años, por lo que había escuchado. No hacia mal su trabajo, pero tenía una energía que parecía repelente para Chris. Hasta el momento no habían intercambiado demasiadas palabras más allá de saludos y despedidas, y recados por parte del jefe. Las pocas palabras que cruzaban estaban impregnadas de sarcasmo, que para el resto de sus compañeros era algo gracioso. Nunca había una razón, era así como funcionaban desde su llegada, tampoco se habían cuestionado si podía ser diferente. 

En el momento en el que mira a Chris la sonrisa estampada en su rostro parece agrandarse aun más. Él se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar mientras bebe un poco del vaso que tiene en la mano que no sostiene la puerta.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, Eddie aún más que el que acaba de llegar. Aún así, Chris saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y lentamente avanza al interior de la acogedora casa, pasando junto al menor, sin expresión en su rostro.

— Que sorpresa. — susurra Eddie sin poder evitarlo, esperando que siga su camino e ignore su comentario. En cambio, Chris se detiene a solo pasos y lo mira serio por unos segundos, dudando en si responder o no.

La mirada que le da se siente tan fría, tan apática y vacía de emociones. Eddie se siente un poco intimidado. Su intención era iniciar algún tipo de conversación, pero su frase parece no haber sido recibida de la misma forma que esperaba. Baja la vista y aclara su garganta antes de continuar hablando. 

— No sabía que vendrías. — la voz de Eddie sale más baja, tímida, mientras lentamente cierra la puerta una pequeña sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en sus labios. 

Chris espera unos segundos, observando el rostro del menor, aun inseguro de como debería responder, aun así suelta las palabras. 

— Tampoco esperaba verte aquí. 

El tono que utiliza Chris no se siente para nada agradable para Eddie, que decide no decir nada más, pero esa respuesta borra su sonrisa por una milésima de segundos. El alto continua su camino hasta la sala, donde supone que están todos. 

Las cenas de fin de año eran realizadas todos los años en su trabajo, no todos los trabajadores asistían, pero quienes querían hacerlo solo debían confirmar su asistencia. Cuando por primera vez, desde que empezó a trabajar ahí, le pidió al gerente que lo incluyera, algunos empezaron a murmurar 'Cornell estará en la fiesta de año nuevo'. No veía el gran acontecimiento a su presencia en ese lugar, nunca se había llevado mal con nadie, todos eran cordiales cuando podían y el mismo trato les daba él a cambio. Tal vez tenía un problema, aunque no estaba muy seguro de considerarlo un problema serio. 

Eddie era una bomba llena de energía lista para explotar, parecía desprender alegría de sus poros y poseía una actitud muy segura cuando lo veía caminando por la tienda, pero a veces era como una nube sobre la cabeza de una persona con mala suerte. Había días en los que lo veía muy activo, llevando pedidos, acomodando cajas llenas de productos, completando envíos, algo que sucedía muy a menudo; pero a veces lo veía sentado en silencio, intentando concentrarse en lo que intentaba hacer, arruinando pedidos y dejando caer objetos. Esos días cualquier cosa que intentara hacer terminaba en desastre. Esto no seria un problema si no afectara al rendimiento del resto de los trabajadores, que se mostraban muy preocupados cuando su humor decaía. 

Esos días Chris tenía que quedarse más horas en la tienda, completando todo, verificando que los pedidos del día estuvieran armados de manera correcta, mientras el resto se iba a descansar. 

Pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro, que Eddie no era un mal chico. Simplemente no lo conocía demasiado. 

— Chris, llegaste. — Jeff, uno de sus amigos quien miraba la puerta con curiosidad por saber quien llegaba, habla en voz alta en el momento en el que lo ve entrar. Chris se acerca y lo saluda, como lo hacían a diario, después de todo eran cercanos. — Creí que no vendrías.

— Tampoco esperaba venir. — Chris eleva los hombros y suelta una ligera risa. — Solo vine por la buena comida. 

Las risas no tardan en llegar mientras busca su lugar al lado de Jeff. 

Minutos después Eddie vuelve a la sala, caminando directo a su lugar en la mesa, en la esquina opuesta a donde esta Chris. Le dirige una mirada al alto antes de sentarse. 

Hay demasiada comida en la mesa hecha por la mejor chef de Seattle, que resultaba ser la esposa de su gerente. Lo poco que él había aportado no se comparaba a lo que aportaron los demás, pero no estaba acostumbrado a las cenas en casas de otras personas por lo que aún no entendía el concepto de llevar algo. Si existía una próxima vez iría preparado.

Durante la cena, Chris empieza una charla con Jeff y David, otro de sus compañeros. El tema principal es la música y las bandas, algo que tenían en común. Los tres eran amantes de la música, a veces se juntaban a beber y escuchar música en la casa de Jeff, otras veces terminaban en un bar para escuchar a las nuevas bandas. En algún momento de sus vidas habían pensando en formar una banda. 

— Chris ¿Qué pasó con la chica que conociste hace unos meses? — pregunta Jeff sonriendo con cierta malicia, en un tono más alto de lo habitual, tal vez para que el resto de la mesa lo escuchara. 

Y eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. 

Aunque no fue muy notable, casi todos los presentes en la mesa empezaron a prestar más atención, lanzando discretas miradas a Chris, esperando una respuesta. La mirada del alto se posa en Jeff con irritación, pero una sonrisa tímida aparece en sus labios, negando con la cabeza esperando que todos volvieran con sus asuntos. 

— Eres un maldito hijo de-

— No en la mesa, Chris. — la voz de Michael aparece casi desde el fondo de la mesa, atento al uso de malas palabras en la mesa. 

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jeff crece aún más después del regaño y deja escapar una risa mientras golpea ligeramente el hombro de Chris. 

— Perdón, pero necesitaba hacerlo. — intenta decir Jeff entre risas. — Todos parecían tan interesados... Hasta... hasta se quedaron en silencio. — Jeff dicen en voz baja mientras trata de recuperar el aliento para continuar. — Pero en serio, ¿Qué ocurrió? 

— Eso fue a principios del año, solo lo hicimos un par de veces y no nos volvimos a ver. No recuerdo su nombre. 

— ¿No era Layla? — pregunta David. 

— Tal vez, ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro, ni lo que hicimos.

— Oh, vamos hombre. Estuvieron juntos un mes entero, ella te llevaba al trabajo y a veces te venía a buscar, parecía tu madre. — David dice, haciendo reír a Jeff. 

— Pareces recordarla más que yo. Mierda, deténganse. — Chris ríe y luego empuja ligeramente a David. — Sólo fueron unas semanas y es lo que me debía por romper mi auto. 

— Cómo pudo romper tu auto si no... ¡No me digas que lo hicieron en el auto! — Jeff dice en voz alta con la intención de llamar la atención otra vez y lo logra, haciendo que todos volteen a mirarlo. La risa de sus dos amigos resuenan en la sala mientras el rostro de Chris adquiere un tono rojizo. 

Después de las cena, el resto sigue bebiendo con moderación, solo para pasar el rato hasta la llegada de la cuenta regresiva. La botella que Chris había traído fue la primera en terminar vacía, los dueños de la casa agradecidos de que les diera tal regalo. De fondo había un poco de música que animaba el ambiente, algunos bailaban, otros solo movían las cabezas siguiendo el ritmo y otros seguían hablando. 

Excepto una persona.

Al final, mientras sirven el postre, Chris decide salir a fumar un cigarrillo, siente que se estaba volviendo loco con tantas voces a su alrededor, solo la fría noche en el patio trasero podía devolverle la tranquilidad que tanto extrañaba. No es que lo estuviera pasando mal, pero apreciaba la tranquilidad de vez en cuando. 

Cuando abre la puerta del patio trasero, aquella que le indicó Michael, el dueño de la casa, se encuentra con la espalda de una persona. Al principio cree que tal vez es una compañera de trabajo, una de las chicas que veía a diario fumando durante los descansos, la que tenía pelo largo y rizado, aunque siempre llevaba un gran saco desde que el invierno comenzó, así que no podía ser ella. Definitivamente no es Dina. 

Aun así, se acerca con lentitud hasta ponerse a su altura, a unos metros de distancia para darle privacidad, y él enciende un cigarrillo echándole una rápida mirada a la personas que se encontraba a su lado, pero no alcanza a ver su rostro. Desvía la vista al cielo nocturno, las nubes cubren una parte pero aun es posible ver a las estrellas brillando en todo su esplendor. Había dejado de nevar el día anterior, pero aun se conservaba una capa de nieve en todas las superficies. Esperaba que así estuviera por el resto de la semana. 

— ¿Cómo te trata la vida, Cornell? — La persona desconocida habla y Chris se da cuenta de que no es nadie más que Eddie, que tiene una botella de cerveza en la mano, su pelo largo cae tapando parte de su rostro mientras mira el suelo. 

Era la persona que Chris menos pensaba encontrarse en el patio trasero. 

— Igual que a ti, supongo. — dice Chris, después de expulsar el humo por entre sus labios. — Aunque no te ves muy bien, ¿ocurre algo? — La imagen lamentable que da Eddie en ese momento obliga a Chris a soltar esas palabras, intentando no cargarlas de mucho sarcasmo, sin posar por más de un segundo su mirada en él.

— No. Eso creo. No estoy seguro. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que... — responde y se detiene al mismo tiempo que deja la botella a un costado, poniéndose de pie tal vez para volver al interior, pero en cambio se coloca al lado de Chris y continua hablando. — Ehm, ¿Tienes un cigarrillo? — murmura sin mirarlo directamente.

— Creo que si, ¿Quieres uno? 

— Por favor. 

— ¿Fumas? — Chris pregunta antes de sacar el paquete que guardaba en el bolsillo trasero, nunca lo había visto con un cigarrillo en mano en esos seis meses, parecía ser un chico saludable.

Por unos segundos Eddie se queda en silencio, considerando soltar una respuesta sarcástica, pero considerándolo otra vez, da una simple respuesta.

— Solo cuando hace frío afuera. 

Chris agarra el paquete y lo abre para que Eddie tome un cigarrillo, pero él sigue manteniendo la mirada baja, perdido. Una pequeña sonrisa escapa de los labios de Chris, que golpea con el paquete de cigarrillos suavemente el brazo de Eddie. 

Cuando Eddie levanta la vista repentinamente ante ese contacto, Chris ve en sus ojos algo más que tristeza. Sus miradas no se apartan por más de un minuto.

Chris examina su rostro, había visto esa mirada antes, los días que parecía tener una nube sobre su cabeza. Siempre mirando al frente, serio, respuesta monosilábicas, pocas veces interactúa con alguien en todo el día y en la salida decidía caminar a casa en lugar de aceptar un aventón o tomar el autobús. 

Esta vez Chris ve que sus ojos están rojos, como si hubiera llorado antes de que él llegara allí. Su nariz también esta roja, tal vez por frio del exterior, no está seguro. Chris ve como muerde sus labios, como si intentara detener a las palabras que quieren escapar de su boca.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? — pregunta Chris. 

Eddie toma uno de los cigarrillos. Su mirada queda fija en Chris, no muy seguro de que responder. 

— No, realmente prefiero que me hagas compañía. 

— Bien. Si molesto puedes decírmelo. 

Es la primera vez que hablan fuera del trabajo, sin sarcasmo. 

Antes de decir algo, Eddie señala el cigarrillo, esperando que entienda que no tiene con que encenderlo. Chris asiente lentamente y coloca el cigarrillo que aun tiene encendido entre sus labios, luego saca el encendedor de su bolsillo trasero. En vez de arrojárselo para que lo encienda por su cuenta, decide acercar a Eddie la pequeña llama utilizando su otra mano para protegerla del viento invernal. Vedder se queda unos segundos observando su rostro, sorprendido. Con cautela, se acerca con el cigarrillo entre los labios y lo enciende, tomando rápidamente la primera calada, sintiendo como la tensión sobre sus hombros desaparece al expulsar el humo. 

— Estoy bien, no es nada serio. — Eddie aspira el humo del cigarrillo y luego de retenerlo por varios segundos, lo expulsa junto a un suspiro. — Es sólo la nostalgia de fin de año. ¿Nunca lo sentiste? 

Eddie se acomoda hasta terminar al lado de Chris, ambos se quedan observando el cielo. 

— No he tenido tiempo para eso, tal vez lo haga mañana. — se rie ligeramente. — No quiero entrometerme, pero ¿por qué estabas llorando? — Chris pregunta con cautela, luego vuelve a fijar su mirada en el chico, intentando entender su comportamiento. Si otra fuera la situación, definitivamente no estaría haciendo esa pregunta.

— No estaba llorando. Es el frío. — Eddie responde y una pequeña risa escapa de sus labios mientras pasa su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, para limpiar cualquier rastro que haya quedado ahí. Chris lo mira confundido, más aun cuando esa pequeña risa se vuelve en una gran carcajada que tiene al más bajo tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. — Perdón, esto me parece tan gracioso. No creo que te interese, pero... Hasta hace un año estaba en San Diego, peleando por una chica y ahora estoy aquí, fumando un cigarrillo con Chris Cornell, el chico que nunca habló conmigo. 

La confusión brilla en el rostro de Chris, Eddie lo nota e intenta dejar de reír, pero su nerviosismo lo hace imposible, por lo que gira hasta darle la espalda al alto y toma tres respiraciones. Luego, se vuelve a enfrentar a Chris y decide que esta vez va a ser sincero, tal vez gracias al alcohol que corre por sus venas en ese momento. Antes de decir algo, Chris lo interrumpe. 

— Deberías volver adentro, esta empezando a hacer más frío. — dice Chris mientras arroja el cigarrillo al suelo antes de pisarlo, girando para volver al interior.

— No, espera Chris. — Eddie también se da la vuelta, esperando que él lo escuche. — ¿podríamos hablar? — pregunta y se acerca a él, con el brazo estirado para detenerlo. Pero un mareo lo golpea ante la acción tan repentina y su cuerpo empieza a irse a un costado antes de caer con un golpe seco sobre su hombro.

Chris se da la vuelta por el fuerte ruido y ve a Eddie en el suelo, riendo y tapando su rostro con ambas manos al mismo tiempo, rápidamente se acerca a él y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. 

— Hombre, ten cuidado. ¿Cuánto alcohol bebiste? — El brazo de Chris esta alrededor de la cintura de Eddie, mientras intenta que el más bajo pase un brazo sobre sus hombros, y así volver al interior de la casa. 

— No demasiado, tal vez solo unas botellas... — las palabras salen arrastradas de la boca del más bajo, el brazo de Chris le da cierta comodidad y deseo de tenerlo más cerca, pero el mareo impide que pueda coordinar sus movimientos. 

— ¿Estas seguro? hace solo un rato tenias una botella en mano. 

— ¿En serio? 

— Tu eras el que estaba bebiendo Vedder. — Chris susurra contra su oído con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y un escalofrío atraviesa la columna de Eddie, que intenta mantenerse de pie. — Bueno, no importa. Ayúdame a llevarte al baño. 

Cargando a un ebrio Eddie, empiezan a caminar por la planta baja de esa casa buscando el baño, pero cuando lo encuentra ve que está siendo ocupado, así que reuniendo más fuerza arrastra a Eddie hasta el primer piso, tropezando de vez en cuando con los escalones.

En el primer piso, en la segunda puerta, encuentran el tan necesitado baño vacío. Entra con Eddie colgando casi de su cuerpo, ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello. 

Baja la tapa del inodoro y lo sienta allí, desenredando los brazos que rodean su cuello. Lo primero que hace es comprobar que no tiene ninguna herida en la cabeza, después simplemente levanta sus mangas, buscando marcas que por suerte no encuentra. Ante esa acción Eddie levanta la mirada confundido, directamente a los ojos de Chris, que parece preocupado. 

— Detente, no uso drogas. — dice, mientras quita rápidamente sus brazos de las manos de Chris. 

— Bien, necesitaba comprobarlo. — Chris vuelve a enderezarse, sin saber que hacer. — ¿te sientes mejor? 

— Nunca me sentí mal. 

— Eddie, te acabas de caer. 

— Solo fue un pequeño tropiezo, nada serio, ya me siento mejor. — Eddie se pone de pie, aun mareado, sujetándose del lavabo con ambas manos. Abre la canilla y lava su rostro, el agua fría le sirve para despejarse un poco. También bebe un poco antes de cerrar la canilla y darse vuelta. — Mucho mejor. 

Pero su cuerpo sigue perdiendo el equilibrio e intenta no caer estirando ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. Chris voltea los ojos y niega con la cabeza, luego se acerca a Eddie y poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros lo arrastra fuera del baño. 

Llevarlo a su casa era la mejor opción, aun faltaba una hora o más para la cuenta regresiva. 

Chris camina por el pasillo, con Eddie detrás siguiendo sus pasos, una de sus manos esta sobre el hombro del alto para no caer al piso. Chris piensa en si tendrá el tiempo suficiente para volver y seguir hablando con Jeff y David como lo estaba haciendo hasta hace un rato. 

Al pie de la escalera, Eddie sorpresivamente rodea el cuerpo de Chris con ambos brazos como si lo estuviera abrazando por la espalda, impidiendo que avance otro paso, entorpeciendo sus movimientos. El alto gira el rostro hasta encontrarse con Eddie riendo, mejillas rojas y una gran sonrisa en los labios. 

— Perdón, soy un poco torpe. — dice Eddie entre risas, su mirada posada sobre los labios de Chris. No se mueve, sus brazos aún rodean el cuerpo del alto, comenzando a recorrer su torso con ambas manos por encima de la chaqueta de cuero hasta llegar a su rostro y presionar sus mejillas con las palmas, el rostro del bajo solo enrojece aún más si es posible. — Tienes un buen cuerpo, Chris. Eres alto, tienes buen cuerpo y muy lindo cabello. Tus ojos también son muy bonitos. Seguro las chicas pelean por tu atención. Y tus labios...

Los pulgares de Eddie empiezan a acariciar los labios de Chris, suavemente, por unos largos segundos.

Chris también se sonroja un poco con tanto alago, pero sujeta los brazos de Eddie y aleja sus manos de su rostro ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie, otra vez. Llevarlo en su estado de vuelta a la mesa sólo causaría molestias, así que bajan juntos y ayuda a Eddie a sentarse en los últimos escalones. 

— Volveré en un segundo, no te muevas por favor. — dice Chris intentando mantener quieto al más bajo, que estira el brazo para sujetar la manga de Chris. 

— No te vayas. 

— Solo iré a buscar que me ayuden y te llevaré a casa. 

— No, no te vayas, quédate conmigo. — Eddie repite, sin soltar a Chris mientras intenta entrelazar sus dedos. 

Chris toma la mano de Eddie. 

— Sólo me tomará unos segundos, ¿bien? — Chris baja las manos de Eddie y las intenta colocar dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta que lleva puesta.

Cuando ve que Eddie está quieto, apoyando la frente contra sus rodillas, decide volver a la sala para hablar con Michael. 

— ¡Chris! — Jeff exclama elevando los brazos cuando lo ve entrando a la sala otra vez. — Pensé que solo habías ido a fumar. 

— Si, pero tuve unos pequeños problemas. — Chris dice rascándose la nuca mientras busca a Michael para hablar en privado. — ¿Sabes dónde está Michael? — Pregunta después de echarle un vistazo rápido a la mesa y no encontrarlo allí.

Jeff no dice nada, solo señala a lo que considera que es la puerta de la cocina, a donde Chris entrar poco después. 

Michael, el dueño de la casa y gerente de la distribuidora, se encuentra en la cocina, limpiando las mesadas. 

— Michael, Eddie está... muy ebrio, tengo que llevarlo a su casa. — Chris dice presionando sus labios para evitar ser grosero con las palabras.

— ¿Con esta tormenta? — Michael lo mira con preocupación, luego señala al pequeño televisor sobre uno de los muebles donde anuncian la llegada de una tormenta de nieve sobre Seattle. 

Su mirada rápidamente cae sobre la ventana, las cortinas están corridas, por lo que es posible ver que realmente esta cayendo gran cantidad de nieve.

— Mierda. Perdón, Michael, pero que mierda. — las palabras salen rápido de las boca de Chris, a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación de su gerente. 

— Voy a dejar pasar eso. Si te sirve de algo, tengo una habitación de huéspedes donde puedes dejarlo descansar un rato. 

— Genial, ¿dónde? 

— Esta al lado del baño, cerca de la escalera. — Señala con una mano, luego deja lo que esta haciendo y lo acompaña, para ayudarlo a cargar a Eddie. 

Cuando ambos se acercan a donde él dejó a Eddie, no lo encuentran allí.

Buscan rápidamente alrededor, pero no hay rastros de Eddie. Michael sube las escaleras para buscarlo en el primer piso y Chris pasa por el comedor antes de volver al patio trasero, donde estuvieron hace menos de una hora. Y es ahí donde lo encuentra. 

Eddie está parado donde antes había estado Chris, mirando como cae la nieve con pesadez, reduciendo el nivel de visibilidad del cielo que ahora esta gris. Chris se queda observándolo un rato, viendo la tranquilidad de ese momento, con Eddie observando como cae la nieve. 

— Eddie, ven adentro. — Chris dice con un tono tranquilo, esperando que lo escuche desde donde está. 

— Aún no. 

— Hace demasiado frío, ven o te enfermaras y no llevare tu enfermo trasero a casa. 

Eddie no responde, aún sin bajar la mirada del nublado cielo. 

— ¿Podemos hablar? — la voz de Eddie sale en casi un susurro, aún así Chris logra escucharlo. 

— Bien, hablemos pero adentro. 

Después de unos segundos, Eddie se da la vuelta, volviendo al interior de la casa. Chris lo sigue caminando a su lado, con una mano alrededor de sus hombros para guiarlo hasta la habitación de huéspedes, acompañados por Michael que luego los deja a solas. Una vez dentro de la pequeña habitación, coloca a Vedder sobre la cama, más bien lo deja caer cuando esté se tira sobre las mantas. Eddie se ríe ante la comodidad del colchón, dando vueltas y tapando su cuerpo con la gruesa manta que había sobre la misma. 

— Ten cuidado, si sigues dando vuelta terminaras vomitando o ahogándote con tu propio vomito. — dice Chris riendo, mientas empieza a quitarle los zapatos a Eddie. También se acerca a quitarle la chaqueta cuando Eddie se sienta por un segundo, la misma se encuentra un poco húmeda por los copos de nieve que le cayeron cuando estaba en el patio trasero. — Te quedaras aquí hasta que termine la fiesta y pase la tormenta, después te llevaré a casa. 

— Pero Jeff me trajo. 

— Entonces Jeff te llevará a casa, ¿bien? 

— Mucho mejor. 

Lentamente, Eddie también empieza a sacarse la remera hasta dejar su torso desnudo, Chris quiere tomar sus manos para detenerlo, pero el más bajo empuja sus manos antes de desabrochar su pantalón. Eddie termina en ropa interior, mirando a Chris y llevando sus dedos al elástico de su bóxer. 

Los ojos de Chris se abren ligeramente y mueve sus manos para detener los movimientos del más bajo, que parece ligeramente confundido. Eddie lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados antes de volver a intentarlo y Chris lo vuelve a detener con el rostro completamente rojo. 

Después de una pequeña lucha, Chris levanta las mantas y lo arrastra hasta colocarlo debajo de ellas, Eddie lo mira fijamente a los ojos, en ningún momento despega su vista de Chris, poniendo al alto un poco nervioso mientras lo ayuda a acomodarse mejor en la cama. Cuando el alto ve que está a punto de quedarse dormido se da la vuelta, listo para abandonar la habitación. 

— Me odias. — Eddie rompe el silencio con dos simples palabras. Después, simplemente desvía la mirada al techo, esperando que eso no de inicio a una conversación, esperando que lo ignore y siga su camino a la sala. 

— No, ¿por qué lo haría? — Chris se da la vuelta. 

— No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. No te gusto. — él responde, aún mirando al techo, evitando enfrentar los ojos azulados de Chris. — ¿Tan molesto soy?

— ¿por qué dices eso? — pregunta, mientras se acerca para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Desde esa nueva posición, aún en la oscuridad, nota que los ojos de Eddie están un poco húmedos. 

— Por todo. 

Eddie se vuelve a quedar en silencio, deja de observar el techo y vuelve a fijar su mirada en Chris. En ese momento el alto entiende – tal vez – a que se refiere. Aunque considerar odio a la poca relación tenían sentía que era demasiado extremista, simplemente no habían iniciado ningún tipo de relación. 

— No creo que-

— Desde que llegue a Seattle me he estado preguntado si hice o dije algo... quiero creer que es algo que puedo cambiar. — Eddie interrumpe a Chris. 

— Eddie, creo que estas malinterpretando todas esas-

— No es cierto. — dice el menor volviendo a interrumpir a Chris, un sollozo parece escapar de su boca. — Eres el que menos habla conmigo, a veces siento que ignoras lo que digo y siempre me evitas, evitas quedarte a solas conmigo. 

Para Chris, las palabras que salen de la boca de Eddie suenan infantiles en ese momento, quiere reír pero teme sonar demasiado grosero para el más bajo, que en su estado puede malinterpretar todo. 

— ¿Eddie, estás bien? 

— Claro que no, aun me siento un poco mareado. Aún así quiero que hablemos de eso. — sorbe por la nariz, su voz suena ahogada, como si quisiera romper en llanto, pero hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Eddie estira una mano hasta colocarla sobre la de Chris, que esta apoyada sobre las mantas. — ¿hice que algo que te molestara? 

Chris esta vez no puede evitar reírse ligeramente, mira la mano de Eddie, sabe que no podrá salir de ahí hasta que hablen así que empieza a pensar en las palabras que usará. Deja escapar un suspiro antes de empezar a decir algo. 

— Simplemente no nos conocemos demasiado. Nunca intentaste acercarte y yo tampoco lo intente. Pero no creo que seas una mala persona... — intenta sonreír para darle tranquilidad, tal vez después, cuando su estado de ebriedad disminuya, olvide todo lo dicho en ese momento. Al menos eso espera. — solo es eso. 

Eddie no responde, se queda repasando la repuesta de Chris. 

Tal vez tiene un poco de razón, desde el primer se sentía intimidado por su presencia y hasta el momento había evitado acercarse para evitar haber el ridículo. Aún así sentía que no le gustaba. 

— Siento que hay algo más... Y ahora terminaras y empezaras el año junto a mi, eso debe ser terrible. — Eddie, que hasta hace un rato parecía estar a punto de caer dormido, abre los ojos y se levanta, apoyándose sobre sus codos. 

Las mantas se mueven con el movimiento, revelando su pecho desnudo. Chris no puede evitar mirarlo por unos segundos. 

Hay una sonrisa infantil en el rostro de Eddie, aunque sus ojos siguen húmedos y su nariz un poco roja. 

— ¿Imaginabas algo así cuando llegaste? 

— Definitivamente no. — Chris responde riendo.

Chris nunca había considerado que Eddie fuera una mala persona. Tal vez era algo relacionado con su inexpresivo rostro que le hacía creer a Eddie que no le caía bien. Pero era así como se veía Chris a diario, como alguien antipático, serio a todo momento, que tomaba en serio su trabajo. Sabia que daba esa imagen errónea. Se preguntaba si era a causa de su altura. 

En cambio, Eddie tenía una energía que atraía a los que lo rodeaban de manera positiva, aunque veces actuara de manera infantil, llamando la atención, siendo admirado por todos, siempre intentando hacer bien su trabajo. 

Y podía decir eso con solo seis meses desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos.

Una extraña sensación se apodera del pecho de Chris, incapaz de calmarse empieza a jugar con sus dedos. 

A pesar de la diferencia de edad, Eddie se ve tan vivo, tan lleno de energía, ganándose la admiración de todos, en cambio él se arrastra a casa todos los días, esperando que algo emocionante ocurra en el camino de ida y vuelta, esperando desaparecer o ser otra persona. 

Si pensaba en esas cosas, Chris podía decir que tal vez sentía un poco de envidia. 

Aunque nunca había demostrado demasiado descontento por quien era, a veces se cuestionaba porque no podía ser igual a otros, porque no podía hacer lo mismo que otros hacían, por qué se limitaba a hacer lo mismo de siempre, sin salir del círculo vicioso de la comodidad. Había intentado tantas veces salir de allí, de probar cosas nuevas otra vez, pero el temor a veces era más fuerte. Incluso Jeff había intentado ayudarlo, pero siempre retrocedía. 

En cambio Eddie... él iba y lo hacia, y en cuanto a sus emociones, mostraba lo que sentía, no tenía miedo a ser juzgado. Y era atrevido, a pesar de lo temeroso que parecía ser, cuando se acercaba a todos e incluso a las personas más complicadas, intentando formar una amistad. Con todos. 

Con todos, excepto con él. 

— ¿Estás bien? — Eddie habla sacando a Chris de sus pensamientos, notando que ahora está sentado a su lado, con las mantas sobre sus piernas cruzadas, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, a tan solo centímetros de distancia. 

Sigue jugando con sus dedos hasta que Eddie apoya una mano sobre las suyas, deteniéndolo. Chris mira esa acción con angustia, y Eddie intenta tranquilizarlo con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Un suspiro escapa de los labios de Chris antes de responder. 

— Eso creo... 

— No te ves bien. ¿Dije algo que te molestara? — Eddie pregunta en voz baja y Chris se sorprende con lo sobria que suena su voz. 

La mano de Eddie empieza a acariciar sus dedos con delicadeza, como si supiera que hacer para distraerlo un poco.

— ¿El problema soy yo? — Chris pregunta por fin en voz baja, sintiéndose un poco tonto después de hacerlo. 

— ¿Eh? 

El silencio vuelve a instalarse entre ellos, de algún modo Eddie no quiere romperlo, repasando lo último que dijo e intentando procesarlo en su aun adormecido cerebro. Los dedos de Chris empiezan a jugar con los suyos, y eso le da un poco de tranquilidad.

Chris no era un problema. Las palabras dan vuelta en la cabeza de Eddie, intentando entenderlas. 

Luego de un momento, tal vez unos minutos, Eddie entiende a que se refiere, pero las palabras no parecen querer salir de su boca. Su timidez, esa que ha estado intentando ocultar desde que llegó a Seattle, sale a la superficie, sujetándose de sus entrañas para no abandonar su cuerpo. Siente que no es correcto hablar, que no tiene el derecho a decir algo, pero él había iniciado eso. 

Había hecho que Chris considerara la idea de que el problema no era más que el mismo, cuando definitivamente no era así. 

— No, no lo eres. — susurra Eddie, luchando contra sus ganas de taparse con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

Chris sigue un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, manteniendo su vista fija en la puerta, Eddie se pregunta si es porque quiere irse o si simplemente no esta plenamente consciente de que esta mirando. No quiere verlo en ese estado, no quiere que piense cosas que no son y nunca serán, sin embargo siente que sus palabras no alcanzaran sus oídos en ese momento, aún así lo intenta. Presiona sus manos para llamar su atención antes de empezar a hablar. 

— Perdón, no quería que pensaras eso. Tu no eres el problema, en serio. Lo... lo único que hago es hacer que creas que eres el problema. El único problema soy yo, en serio... yo soy el problema. Desde que llegué no he sido más que un problema para ti, para el jefe... Hasta para mi madre soy un problema... 

Chris se ríe ligeramente por unos segundos, sorprendido por el intento de animarlo, luego aparta la mirada del punto muerto y la vuelve a fijar en Eddie, sosteniendo una pequeña sonrisa. 

— Creo que es momento de asumir que soy el problema. No te martirices, es algo que sospechaba. 

— No lo eres, ¿bien? Lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es ayudarme, como cuando casi hago un envío a otro continente y cuando casi rompo algunos instrumentos por mi torpeza, me ayudaste antes de que fuera despedido. Seguiste un camión de envíos por mi culpa. — Eddie no sabe si reír o llorar a medida que suelta las palabras. 

— Entonces... Tal vez ambos seamos el problema. — Chris se ríe después de tal afirmación. 

Sentados ambos en la cama, uno aún un poco ebrio y semidesnudo, y el otro pensando en tantas cosas. 

Eddie siente que activo algo que aún no debía ser activado, al menos no en ese momento. Cansado de tanto pensar, apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Chris y empieza a relajarse, tal vez demasiado. 

— Oye, no te duermas, no soy yo quien tiene que cuidarte. — Chris murmura cuando siente que Eddie está a punto de caer dormido sobre su hombro. 

— Hmm.

Aunque Eddie no se mueve, Chris no vuelve a reclamar. 

— Lo siento. — susurra aún en esa posición, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el momento. — ¿Chris? 

— ¿Hmmm? 

— Eres muy bonito. 

— Lo sé, ya lo mencionaste. 

— Lo único que he intentado hasta ahora es llamar tu atención, pero hasta en eso he fracasado.

— Por qué- 

Eddie interrumpe a Chris.

— Tal vez después de todo tengan razón, debería rendirme y volver a San Diego, aunque no quiera. Aunque hay cosas que quiero hacer, personas que quiero conocer, sobre todo a ti. 

Cuando Chris ve que el menor no planea seguir hablando, decide volver a preguntar. 

— ¿Por qué querrías llamar mi atención? 

La boca de Eddie se abre en una perfecta 'o'. Eso había sido lo único a lo que había despertado su interés. Es ahora o nunca, piensa Eddie, considerando la idea de volver a San Diego después de eso. 

— Mmm, hay algo que me parece muy interesante de toda esta situación, el último día del año haciendo algo que no me atrevería hacer otro día... Aunque lo haya pensado, es decir, nunca lo hago porque lo hace más complicado... Más cuando pienso que se trata de ti... Pero, pero tal vez me gustes un poco. — Eddie dice lo último cubriendo un poco su boca, aun así Chris logra entender lo que dice. — Aunque no estoy muy seguro, porque nunca me gustó otro hombre, solo tuve novias y solo tuve sexo con ellas... una vez un chico me beso, tal vez se confundió por mi estatura... — las palabras siguen saliendo de su boca, no quiere detenerse por miedo a la respuesta. Levanta la cabeza hasta mirarlo a los ojos. — No te asustes. Puedes fingir que no escuchaste eso y salir, cuando volvamos al trabajo podemos fingir que nada de esto ocurrió, podríamos intentar ser amigos. 

Chris no responde al instante, solo se queda mirando a Eddie a los ojos, recorriendo su rostro con tranquilidad. 

— Definitivamente no me esperaba algo como eso. — La sonrisa en los labios de Chris sigue ahí, tal vez un poco más brillante que hace un momento, eso le da un poco de confianza a Eddie para ser un poco más sincero, dejando un momento de lado la timidez. 

— No quiero asustarte, solo quería que lo supieras. — Eddie suspira. — Realmente no eres el problema... es solo que me gusta más de lo que deberías gustarme y eso es aterrador, y no quería asustarte con eso... Por eso, tenía dificultades para acercarme, aunque creía que me odiabas, pero al parecer todo fue un mal entendido... Y no estoy esperando una respuesta, solo quería... Que lo supieras. 

Eddie suelta el aire que estaba reteniendo después de decir eso, como si un gran peso hubiera salido de sus hombros después de confesar algo que lo perseguía desde hace un par de meses. 

— Esta bien, entiendo... Tampoco tenía la intención de responder. 

El silencio vuelve a caer entre ellos, de algún modo se siente algo pesado para Eddie, como si estuviera un poco decepcionado. No esperaba esa respuesta que no era ni una respuesta. Él sabe que no todo el mundo siente atracción por las personas de su mismo sexo, y que nadie es tan abierto con respecto a eso. En ese tiempo no había visto a Chris con una chica, aunque lo último que había escuchado en la mesa, antes de beber como tonto, había hecho que se diera cuenta que no debería asumir nada, aunque existiera la mínima posibilidad de que, tal vez... tal vez le correspondiera.

Era una locura. 

La habitación cada vez se vuelve más oscura, la nieve sigue cayendo del otro lado de la ventana, tan densa y blanca. Eddie solo se queda observando el rostro de Chris, que está de perfil, aún absorbiendo la información recibida. 

Algo que no puede negar Chris es que Eddie es bonito, le gusten o no los hombres. A veces no podía evitar pensar en lo bonito que se veía cuando dejaba su pelo suelto, aunque pareciera un desastre cuando sudaba corriendo de un lado al otro, con el pelo pegado al rostro. Era más bajo que él, pero no pequeño, tenía músculos y unos pómulos que resaltaban cuando sonreía. Tenía todo lo que cualquiera encontraría atractivo, incluso el mismo, si lo pensaba con tranquilidad. 

— No es tan terrible como esperaba. — las palabras salen de los labios de Chris, intentando responder a algo dicho hace un tiempo. 

Chris siente que pensar demasiado no lo esta llevando a ningún lado. 

En el medio del silencio, Chris gira el rostro, mirando directamente a Eddie. A pesar de la oscuridad, puede ver un poco de confusión y angustia en su mirada. Se queda observando cada reacción que tiene, cada movimiento que hace en esa secuencia de segundos, su manzana de adán sube y baja, se lame la labios e intenta regular su respiración sin quitar la vista de Chris. Se ve tan inocente y tan asustado, como si miles de cosas pasarán por su mente y no pudiera ponerlas en palabras, parecía un milagro que hubiera dicho que le gustaba. 

Unos segundos más bastan para que los impulsos de Chris sean los primeros en actuar, cruzando la línea que lo lleva a acerca su mano a la mejilla de Eddie, acariciando el lugar y lentamente descendiendo hasta su cuello, tirando suavemente de él para unir sus labios. Al principio es solo un simple beso, no hacen nada más que unir sus labios por breves segundos. 

Después de separarse, Eddie fija su vista en Chris, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, si significaba algo o solo estaba experimentado. La respuesta no llega con palabras cuando Chris vuelve a tomar su rostro y lo besa, tomando su labio inferior entre los suyos, iniciando un beso más apasionado. 

Eddie, aun sorprendido, intenta no caer poniendo una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Chris. El beso adquiere un ritmo lento, cuidadoso. No hay movimientos precipitados, ni desesperación. Es como si ambos estuvieran tanteando el terreno.

Cuando se vuelven a separar hay un brillo diferente en sus miradas. 

El lado tímido de Eddie vuelve a salir y no puede evitar reír y ponerse rojo, bajando la cabeza aún confundido. 

Cuando vuelve a levantar la vista, se encuentra con la sonrisa de Chris, plena y sincera. Vuelve a acortar la distancia para iniciar otro beso, pero se detiene cuando Chris se tira de espaldas sobre la cama. 

Eddie, sorprendido, observa como Chris se relaja contra el colchón, que aunque tiene los ojos cerrados, sigue manteniendo una sonrisa en los labios. Teniendo cuidado, se recuesta a su lado.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tal vez pensar demasiado no sea una buena idea, pero ninguno parece estar seguro de lo que se debería decir en ese momento. Y de quedan así, por tal vez media hora, esperando calmar sus acelerados corazones. 

En ese momento Chris considera la idea de que tal vez sienta atracción por los hombres, o que Eddie sea la excepción. Porque de alguna manera no se siente mal besar sus labios, y la idea de colocar sus manos sobre él sonaba un poco más excitante. Miles de esos pensamientos empiezan a dar vueltas por la cabeza de Chris a una velocidad aterradora. Siente un poco de miedo y al mismo tiempo la euforia recorre sus venas. 

Mientras tanto, Eddie se cuestiona por qué bebió tanto y si el alcohol había ayudado a tener el valor o si era su voluntad propia. Temía que las cosas cambiaran para mal entre Chris y él, más ahora que si tenía que huir de Seattle tendría que hacerlo a pie, porque no tenía suficiente dinero para un pasaje de avión. 

De repente la puerta se abre y la luz del pasillo entra por la misma, sacándolos de esa pequeña burbuja en la que habían caído.

— Chris, falta poco para la cuenta regresiva, vamos a brindar, no tardes. — es Jeff quien asoma la cabeza por la puerta y se sorprende un poco de ver a Chris y Eddie juntos, más cuando se da cuenta de que Eddie no lleva remera. Cierra la puerta y vuelve a la sala, pensando en cuanto le alegra ver que ambos hablen.

Dentro de la habitación el silencio se mantiene, hasta que Chris vuelve a sentarse y levanta el brazo para mirar la hora en su reloj de pulsera. 

— Si te sientes mejor, podríamos ir a brindar con todos. 

Eddie se queda observando su rostro desde donde esta, sus manos aun quieren alcanzar sus mejillas, al menos una ultima vez. 

Chris desde su lugar solo se queda admirando a Eddie con la poca luz que entra por la ventana. El pelo del menor esta desparramado sobre la cama, sus labios húmedos por tanto pasar la lengua por ellos y sus mejillas están rojas. Se ve tan ingenuo y corrompible, aunque duda que la imagen que muestra sea acorde a como realmente es.

Lentamente Chris se inclina hacia Eddie, coloca sus antebrazos a los costados de su cabeza como apoyo, y lentamente se acerca a su rostro. A centímetros de unir sus labios otra vez, se detiene a mirar su ojos celestes, llenos de la intensidad que lo caracteriza.

— ¿Esta bien si lo hago? — susurra Chris cerca de sus labios.

Eddie responde un suave 'Si' antes de colocar sus manos sobre las mejillas del alto y acercarlo a él, para por fin iniciar un tercer beso. 

Enredando los dedos en la cabellera ondulada, Eddie suspira en el medio del beso, aferrándose a ese momento que parece durar mucho más que el anterior. Hasta que nota una mano acariciando su cintura y siente que la intensidad del beso aumenta a más de lo que esta preparado. Dejando una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior de Chris, mueve el rostro a un costado, dándole acceso a su cuello. 

Chris también deja una pequeña mordida en el cuello del más bajo antes de alejarse y volver a su posición anterior. Puede escuchar la respiración agitada de Eddie al mismo tiempo que intenta controlar la suya. Después de unos minutos se pone de pie.

Eddie se siente menos mareado, así que se pone de pie con ayuda de Chris y vuelve a colocarse la ropa que antes se había sacado antes de salir juntos de la habitación. 

En la sala se encuentran con todos reunidos alrededor del televisor, donde anualmente realizan la cuenta regresiva. Alguien se acerca con una bandeja y le entrega a los recién llegados una copa. Hay música de fondo para acompañar el ambiente. 

Eddie esta vez no se aleja de Chris cuando toma su copa, listo para la cuenta regresiva. Es la primera vez que festeja ese día, desde que abandono su casa, con más que solo su guitarra y una botella de vino barata. No puede evitar emocionarse cuando piensa en que tal vez las cosas cambien a partir de ese momento.

Al menos eso espera. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. <3 No se si voy a continuarlo o dejarlo ahí. Veré que hago con el tiempo.


End file.
